Bought
by silverwritinggoddess
Summary: He was a cold-blooded murderer, yet he had released her with a dark and sizzling promise. Now, he stood before her again in a banquet hall with many other men vying for her attention. Steel-gray eyes commanded her attention as he dropped the largest bid in charity history. What the hell does he want?
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Hey, what's up, everyone? Silver here and she's back with a nanowrimo project that she wants to share with you all. Didn't complete it but I plan on getting it done. For your viewing pleasure, here is 'Bought.' All Sailor Moon characters belong to their respective creators. All OC's are mine, Sailor Night included.

* * *

She stood there on the stage, her heart racing madly. Among the crowd, she saw him. He was the same man she ran into the other night. The woman had literally stared death in the eye. He had committed a brutal murder in front of her and, yet, he had allowed her to go free. It took a dark promise and a sizzling kiss to buy her silence. She could never forget that heart-stopping kiss he gave her. The heat and the passion shook her to the core. Now, he stood before her once again in that crowd of men, armed with the knowledge of her alter ego. His steel-gray eyes commanded her attention. Adachi Sakura's mind returned to the night that they first met...

* * *

 _Two days ago..._

The young woman had gotten caught up in a robbery and, with the intention of becoming her alter ego, ran out the back of the store and ran into a murder in progress. The murderer in question turned around quickly with his weapon still drawn and aimed it at her. His eyes widened slightly in surprise at the disruption before pulling the trigger. Instinctively, Sakura ducked down and slid towards the man to try to kick his leg out from underneath him.

 _Big mistake._

He simply moved his leg before she could kick it and slammed his foot down onto her, causing her to cry out in pain. A large hand grabbed her by the hair and she was slammed into the wall, a gun to her head. Her heart pounded madly as she stared at what seemed to be the end for her. Fear began to flood into her system.

"What do we have here? A play thing?"

Sakura summoned up whatever courage she had and glared at him. She'd be damned if that was how he would treat her! She would give him a fight he would never forget. She wouldn't die as meek woman. She was a fucking warrior! An amused smirk appeared on the stranger's face. The shadows that were cast by a nearby lamplight gave her captor an even more dangerous air. His dark hair, combined with the shadows, obscured his eyes.

"It would be a waste to end you now." The man said. "But I can't let you go, either."

A long, calloused finger ran down Sakura's face as he lamented the situation. She struggled against his strong grip, despite the fact that there was a gun to her head. She drowned out her fear and let her fight rise to the surface. She couldn't let things end this way.

A long, deep sigh escaped the stranger. The woman was nothing like the ones he had been with in the past. She didn't break so easily and, quite frankly, he enjoyed that fact. He really didn't want to put her to waste. She was such a unique creature! Never had he met someone so full of life and fight! He briefly wondered what she would be like beneath him before dismissing the thought. No one had ever survived him before. This would be the first and only instance that he would let a witness escape with their life. He had no plans to regret his decision. He would make sure his message would be well received.

."Listen well, little one," His tone deep. "I'm only going to say this once."

He leaned in and whispered a dark promise into Sakura's ear. If she spoke of the murder she witnessed this evening, he would fucking kill her...then he planted a searing kiss upon her lips, rendering her poor mind useless. When he let her go, she gasped for air before gazing into a pair of steel-gray eyes that glared at her. Message well received.

* * *

 _Presently..._

Sakura just couldn't believe her eyes...and her ears when she heard the bid drop from his lips.

"Nine million."


	2. Chapter 1

"Damn charity auction." She muttered.

Adachi Sakura, also known as Sailor Night, had signed up for a charity auction at Sailor Venus' insistence and she knew she should have asked the bubbly blonde on what type of charity auction it was. No. She just had to give her friend the benefit of the doubt and now she stood waiting in the wings in her tiny sailor suit waiting to be auctioned off to some guy who wanted a date with her. Sakura hated these kinds of auctions, despite the fact they were for charity. She didn't like having eyes on her at all. Here she was on a stage where many men eyed her like a piece of steak.

"Shall we start the bidding at $100?" The MC began.

Sakura sent a glare to her fellow Sailor Scout that promised absolute death. She would never forgive her if she ended up with some old man like Sailor Mars did. Sailor Venus chuckled and whispered a half-hearted apology. The Scout of the Night turned her attention back to the crowd before her. As she scanned the audience, she fell upon a familiar pair of gray eyes. Her breath hitched. Fear began to flood her system once more. She never thought she would see him here and within two days of encountering him. She saw a look of mild surprise cross his face before it fell into a wicked grin.

 _Oh damn._

It had been Sailor Venus's idea to reveal their true identities to the world and it was the worst idea ever. Now the murderer she encountered two nights ago knew her name as well. Sakura had her misgivings about this charity and she had been right. If she survived the night, she was going to murder her blonde friend. It was only fair since she, herself, almost got murdered two fucking days ago!

"One hundred thousand."

Her eyes widened. Who the hell was willing to spend a hundred thousand on her? That question died when the next bid came in.

"One million."

The room began to buzz excitedly and the MC started seeing money signs in her eyes. Soon enough, there was a bidding war that surpassed the final amount Sailor Moon had brought in. The flaxen haired maiden was the most sought after amongst the bidders and brought in a whopping five million dollars. Sakura wasn't sure if she trusted the bidder in question but she had problems of her own. Her eyes met those gray eyes again and they bore into her as his lips dropped his next bid.

"Nine million."

"What the fuck?" She exclaimed.

"Would you please repeat that, sir?" The MC asked, jaw dropped.

"Nine million." The bidder repeated.

"Nine million going once...twice...sold!"

Sailor Night froze. She didn't know how to feel about this, much less react. The nameless man had killed an innocent soul and now she was stuck as his date. Dear gods. What did she do to earn this? It took a fellow scout to bring her out of her shock.

"Way to go, Sailor Night! You showed them that you don't come cheap!" Venus shouted.

"You make me sound like a prostitute, Venus." Sakura deadpanned.

The young woman then sighed. Well, she had intended to dress to kill and she would do so. Maybe she would knock him dead? Not a chance in hell. Thank the gods she brought her sais with her. On a night like tonight, she never went anywhere without them. Security had tried to confiscate them but with a little convincing, she got them in the building. She was a protector, after all, and no one got in her way in protecting her beloved princess.

 _Well, time to get ready._

* * *

Nine million dollars, she thought. Who the hell drops that kind of money on a single woman? Sakura just could not fathom the very idea. The bid actually beat Sailor Moon's bid. The man was clearly very wealthy as he didn't even bat an eye when he named his price. She sighed as she slipped into her dancing gown. It was a simple black, strapless gown with a high slit. She didn't care if she was showing off a lot of leg but she did care if she showed off the sai that she had strapped to her. It was a warning sign to those who thought they could get away with being fresh with her or any of her friends. It also served as a warning that she would not hesitate to kill anyone. Sailor Moon didn't like this but she was driven to serve and protect.

 _Literally dressed to kill._ She thought with a smirk.

Slipping into her high heels, she walked back into the banquet room to meet with her date for the night. Looking around, she saw her fellow scouts with their respective dates but no sign of hers. Sakura narrowed her eyes in suspicion. This was odd. Why would a man drop nine million bucks on her and then disappear on her? She idly twisted a strand of her violet hair around her finger. She nearly began to relax when a man in a suit and sunglasses approached her. She should have known better than to get complacent.

"My boss wishes to meet with you, madam."

"Your boss? Did he make that outrageous bid?"

A nod before he led her away to another room outside the banquet hall. Before she left, she made eye contact with Sailor Mars and gave her a reassuring nod. She could take care of herself, despite what happened two nights ago. That just happened to be unfortunate timing on her part. She wasn't considered one of the most dangerous of the bunch for nothing. Her main weapon was a scythe for heaven's sake!

 _This guy must be pretty damn special to require a bodyguard._

The young woman silently observed the man as he led her into an empty meeting room. At the other end of the room, the owner of those pair of steel gray eyes sat silently, appraising her. Before she went any further, she was forced to hand over her weapons to the goon that escorted her.

 _Damn it._ She silently swore.

Turning her attention back to the figure in the chair, she could have sworn that she saw a very smug smirk on his face. Her nerves returned to her as he stood, his figure clothed in black and covered with a gray trench coat. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of his weapon tucked into his waistband. What was she gonna do if things turned south at this meeting?

"We meet again."


	3. Chapter 2

_Well, fuck._

Those were her first thoughts when she came face to face with her attacker of two nights ago. That night came unbidden as she remembered the fear she felt...and his kiss. Unconsciously, she licked her lips and hardened her eyes. She wasn't going to let him have the satisfaction of knowing the kind of fear that she felt. Taking a deep breath, she began to approach him, taking long strides.

He appeared much younger than she thought he would be. He looked to be no more than twenty-six, four years older than she was, and about half a foot taller than she was and his build...?

 _Holy shit. This guy could be a heavy-weight champion._

Those gray eyes of his, however, was his most powerful feature. They not only commanded people around him but they demanded absolute respect. Sakura narrowed her eyes. She wasn't about to give him that, especially after what he had done to her. She unconsciously placed a hand upon the area where he had stomped on her. The young woman felt lucky that he hadn't broken any ribs. No. All he did was knock the wind out of her.

As she walked, Sakura noticed a chess board all set up on a nearby table. She raised a delicate eyebrow at this but said nothing. Her attention would remain on the company she was forced to have. One never took their eyes of the enemy. That was the very first lesson she had learned on the first day she became a Sailor Scout. It was one that she learned the hard and a very painful way.

"Was buying my silence not enough for you?" She asked..

"Well, that's a nice greeting." The man said sarcastically. .

He closed the distance between the two of them. He truly hadn't expected her to be at this charity auction, much less expected her to be one of the famed pretty soldiers. Truthfully, he had been planning on winning the beauty that was the flaxen-haired maiden, Sailor Moon, but things changed unexpectedly when he saw the woman he had encountered two nights ago. Fate was quite funny at times but he wasn't going to let this opportunity go by!

"I confess I hadn't planned on seeing you here, but Fate had different plans, it seems."

"Answer my question."

The man stared at Sakura for awhile. She was turning out to be more unique and unusual than he had realized! His first encounter with her told him that she was different. No one in their right mind would even dare confront him, much less try to engage him one on one but she did just that. It was unfortunate that he stomped her the way he did but he wasn't going to let a slip of a girl make a fool out of him. She needed to learn who was in charge.

"Nothing is ever enough for me." He finally said, evading her question again.

Silence reigned for a few moments. Then the question he waited for came.

"Who are you?"

"Ikeda Takuya."

Sakura's face paled. She knew that name, It was rumored that Ikeda Takuya, the son of a wealthy banker, had connections to the underworld. Nobody really knew what he did but it was said that he was very cruel, and the young woman could attest to that. She swallowed hard. She felt rather naked and powerless without her sais. She still had her power stick hidden in her dress but that was little comfort to her. Takuya smiled at her.

"So you _do_ know who I am?"

His name was spoken in whispers. Police officers she had spoken to in the past didn't dare say it out loud when it was thought he was involved in a crime. Takuya had a frightening influence within the city, it seemed. Sakura now understood why her weapons had been confiscated and it was very unlikely she would get them back from the suit that escorted her to his boss. He took no chances whatsoever.

"Of course I do." She replied testily. "Now, again, answer my question."

"Honestly, I'm curious about you. You don't strike me as the sort of woman to be crime fighting."

"The hell is that supposed to mean?" Sakura snapped.

Condescending bastard. Rather than answering her question, he tilted his head in the direction of the chess board.

"Do you play?"

Startled at the sudden change of subject, Sakura simply nodded. She wasn't sure where he was going with this whole conversation but she knew that it would be best to go with it if she wanted to stay alive.

"Play me."


	4. Chapter 3

It wasn't a request. It was an order. Sakura saw that he wasn't a man to be refused or one who relinquished control. She frowned but she approached the table. Takuya pulled out her chair for her, as if he hadn't threatened her at all or insulted her. She ignored him as she took her place and sat.

 _How charming_. She thought. _Not._

The tips of his fingers lightly brushed her shoulders as he strode to his side of the table, causing her to stiffen. She didn't want to think about how much blood he had on his hands from the lives he might have taken. Then she sighed. It was strange to even think that because what felt like a lifetime ago, she had been the Ikeda Takuya of that period. She had been created by the Negaverse to destroy the Sailor Scouts and she had their blood on her hands. It was only thanks to Sailor Moon's crystal that she was who she was today...a fierce and loyal protector.

"You're lost in thought." Takuya said. "What is going on in that pretty head of yours?"

"None of your concern." Sakura growled.

She moved a white pawn two spaces forward and her opponent matched her, a black pawn facing hers. How strange. White and black. Light and dark. Good and evil. It seemed fitting for her situation. She moved a knight. She was going to try to save the pawns that stood before her strongest pieces until she actually needed them. They were her first line of defense. A rookie move, she had to admit, but to her, it worked. She would move a rook next to cover the hole her knight left.

"What do you think when you see a pawn?"

Sakura looked up.

"Pawns are just that, pawns. They are meant to be sacrificed." Her opponent continued. "Once they serve their purpose, they are discarded."

"Perhaps to you. To me, they are valuable in protecting the king and the queen. They are not as useless as you think."

"Hm."

Takuya made his next move, capturing one of Sakura's pawns with a knight, and glanced at her. She understood and she frowned. He was no different from enemies she had faced in the past. He treated people like pawns. No doubt he would sacrifice them to achieve whatever goal he had.

* * *

The young woman studied her opponent as he contemplated his next move. He looked like he could go a few rounds in a fight but behind his brawn was a very intelligent and cunning mind. He had her down to her last few pieces but Sakura felt she could turn the tide in her favor. She knew he expected her to concede but that was not her way. She had been in tighter spots than this and pulled off surprising victories. This situation was no different. His bishops were a problem but if she could just move herself to where she could catch him...

"It's alright to concede." Takuya's voice broke into her thoughts.

"Concede is not in my vocabulary."

She didn't spare her opponent a glance. She wasn't going to let him throw her off but it was unnerving when she did catch him staring at her with those gray eyes. It was like he was trying to see into her, trying to uncover whatever secrets that she had. Sakura sighed. Her biggest secret was already out in the open. She moved her king out behind a rook. Next turn, she would go on the offensive.

Takuya was very aware of what she was trying to do. She was trying to goad him into responding. He smirked. Not very many people dared to do that and expected to get away with it. Adachi Sakura was a very interesting woman.

* * *

"Checkmate."

The man was stunned. She actually beat him with less than six pieces. He eased back into his chair and smiled. There was no need to get worked up over a board game. Both players had played optimally and the better player won. It just taught him that Sakura shouldn't be taken so lightly. She was petite but she had a brilliant mind and a ferocity like no other. It clearly served her well in her role as a Sailor Scout. He would pity the poor fools that made the unfortunate decision to cross her.

Power didn't necessarily come in large packages. Takuya rose. There was still plenty of time left in the evening. He would let her go, eventually, but only eventually. He paid nine million for her time and he would make the most of it.

"Champagne?" He asked.

"Please." Sakura replied.

How the night would end, she didn't know. Upon entering the room, she had checked for means of escape. There were none and that was more than likely what Takuya wanted. That disgusted her. She hated feeling trapped. The Sailor Scout gazed at him again, unconsciously putting her hands where her sais had been strapped. The bastard had them confiscated. If she had to, she could take him in hand-to-hand combat. That was her only other option short of transforming into her alter ego.

"Do you like having control?"

"Huh?"

"Control. Do you like it?"


	5. Chapter 4

What kind of question was that? The young woman looked at the man standing before her. What kind of mind game was he playing? She huffed. Some date that this was turning out to be...a date that she didn't want to go on in the first place. She looked up at to see if he was fucking with her. His eyes were completely serious. They dared her to lie to him.

"Who doesn't?" She finally replied.

Takuya's lips quirked. Oh, she probably enjoyed that power more than she let on. The fact that she had her weapons blatantly showing to the world was a clear sign. She probably enjoyed it as much as he did...especially when she sent her enemies deep into Hell. He had seen news clips of her wielding her scythe as she held her enemies down with a steel-toed boot. He saw the satisfaction glitter in her violet eyes as she executed them. Hell, the way she even stalked them, like prey, was a complete turn on. She didn't have to verbally admit to it (not that he expected her to). Her eyes told him the story.

"Just how much control do you like?"

"Define control."

"I think you know what I'm getting at."

Sakura frowned. She didn't like where the conversation was going. What the hell was Takuya going on about? What the fuck was he trying to do? She stiffened as a warm hand laid upon her bare thigh, where one of her sais had been, before she pushed it off her hand. A satisfied smile appeared on his face. Smug bastard.

"Fine. I prefer to be in complete control of everything." The woman answered testily. "Easier for me that way."

"But just how much do you enjoy it?"

Now Takuya was just fucking with her and she knew it. He was having way too much fun with this now. It was then that his phone rang. He growled. He had given strict orders to his contacts that he was not to be contacted this evening...unless, of course, someone was actually dying and his presence was required. He never missed out on an execution. Excusing himself, he walked to a far corner to the room but turned back to face Sakura. He pulled his phone from his pocket but then frowned at the caller. He answered in a low voice:

"This better be good."

Sakura gazed at the imposing figure in the corner. She supposed that she was grateful to have a temporary reprieve from his smothering presence but something stopped her from feeling completely relieved. She frowned. She didn't know why she felt that way considering the way he glared as he spoke to the caller. It was very frightening to say the least. She sighed as Takuya clapped his phone shut.

"I'm afraid we'll have to cut our evening short." He said to her.

His gray eyes stared straight through her. They were just as intense as they were on the night of her encounter. Now that she could study them without being threatened, more or less, she found them rather compelling. Perhaps it was because they held enormous power and commanded the respect of men and women alike and his glare could easily bring the strongest man down to his knees. Maybe it was the warrior in her that reacted to him so intensely.

 _Stop it._ She scolded herself.

Takuya offered a large hand to her and as she took it, she couldn't help notice how well it fit in his and the buzzing electricity she felt through their fingers. Oh dear god. She recognized this feeling and she didn't like it one bit. She shouldn't allow this. She couldn't allow this. She was on one side of the law and he was on the other! It was bad enough that the world knew of her alter ego and that she was on a date with a filthy rich man...one who was a murderer. Hell, she knew very little of the man, despite the time they had together. All she knew was of his need to control everything and everyone. It wouldn't have surprised her if he had influence of the police department. He had the money, after all. Sakura sighed. To distract herself, she looked to the clock hanging over a fireplace.

 _Half past nine. Has it been that long already?_

"I apologize but something unexpected has come up."

The Sailor Soldier snapped to attention. She hadn't realized that her hand was still in his or that he even led her outside. Without giving any details away, he quickly explained the situation and that he needed to depart immediately. He promised that a personal driver would see her home safely. Sakura raised an eyebrow at this but said nothing. She didn't need to. Takuya had tightened his hold upon her hand as he said it.

"Until then, Adachi Sakura."

He brought her hand to his lips. The young woman didn't miss the predatory look in his eyes.


	6. Chapter 5

"Soooooo..." Minako Aino began. "How was your date last night?"

Sakura huffed as her girlfriends leaned in to hear her story. She hadn't been looking forward to this conversation at all. Too many mixed emotions she hadn't expected had come into the picture. It wouldn't have been so bad if they hadn't touched. That single touch resulted in a spark she hadn't felt in a long time. It almost made her forget that a murderer had bought her for a date. Almost.

"Hellloooo? Anyone home?"

"Hm? Oh, sorry."

Hino Rei looked at her friend curiously. Intuition told her that something had happened between Sakura and her date. When she spotted the man who made the ridiculous bid, her psychic alarms had blared like loud sirens before he had disappeared from the banquet. His aura was so dark and so thick that she didn't have to be near him to know how smothering it felt. Her plum-violet eyes slightly narrowed in worry. Her fellow Sailor Scout could be in danger!

As if sensing her thoughts, Sakura glanced at the raven-haired woman. She knew what was going through her mind. She had the same worried look last night when she had gone with Takuya's bodyguard.

"My date...it was interesting." She finally said.

"Interesting as in?"

"As in we played chess for most of the night."

Sakura gave a concise version of what happened the night before, including details of the chess game. She didn't dare go into what she had felt when Takuya had touched her or that he had a weapon on him. She also left out that her sais had been confiscated by his bodyguard. The young woman stared out into space. She could still feel his electrifying touch and feel his hungry gaze. It was as if he left his imprint upon her skin.

"Are you sure that's all you did?" Kino Makoto asked with a sly smile.

"Be nice, Mako-chan."

"Thank you, Usa."

The group of Sailor Scouts chatted amiably about their respective dates and how their nights went. Everyone seemed to have a good time. Sakura, though, wasn't so sure if she had a good or a bad time. Looking out the large window of the cafe, she stared out into the streets of Tokyo and watched large crowds walk to and from their respective destinations. Out of nowhere, she spotted a familiar figure in a trench coat emerge from the bank. Beside him, a willowy, fair-skinned. woman walked tall and followed Sakura's gaze.

"Ikeda Takuya..." She said in a dreamy voice.

"He looks like my old boyfriend." Makoto responded in kind.

"He was my date last night." Sakura ground out.

She surprised herself. She hadn't meant to sound so angry. Last night was just a single date. A single date with a murderer. All they did was just play chess and engaged in less than normal conversation. Why was she so upset? Minako turned her attention to her friend. She might be an airhead most of the time but as Sailor Venus, the Scout of Love and Beauty, she could sense and see all sorts of bonds between people. It made her wonder what could have happened between Sakura and her date.

"Ikeda Takuya was your date?" Makoto asked in surprise.

Sakura nodded but her eyes were glued to Takuya and the mysterious woman next to him. She should have known better. Whatever she felt for him was nothing. He had called her a play thing those three nights ago and he was right. She bit her lip so hard that she drew blood. She paid no mind to it, though.

"Ami-chan, do you have a med kit?"

"I always carry one in my bag."

The bluenette reached into her bag. As it was her dream to be a doctor, she studied hard every day and developed the habit of carrying a med kit wherever she went. One could not know if there would be a medical emergency, after all, and so she carried it everywhere as a civilian. It had proven useful as a Sailor Scout, too. After battles, she would treat their wounds.

Gently, she cleaned the blood from Sakura's mouth before applying some rubbing alcohol. No reaction. Ami smiled. This was quite normal for her. She and Makoto were the brawlers of the crew and, therefore, had the highest pain tolerance. What wasn't normal, however, was the way she kept her eyes on Ikeda Takuya. No, she corrected herself. It wasn't Takuya Sakura was staring at. It was the woman next to him. Was her friend jealous?

"All cleaned up!" Ami said cheerfully.

"Thanks." Sakura responded absently.

The violet-haired woman knew she needed to snap out of it. This kind of attraction to a man she barely knew wasn't healthy. Yet, he ignited a fire that she hadn't felt in so long. The last time she felt that way, she was eighteen years old. Sakura shook her head. It was best that she didn't revisit the past. It caused her enough pain as it was. Finally breaking her gaze, she called to the owner of the cafe.

"Hey, Andrew! Some milkshakes please!"

A young man sporting blonde hair and green eyes looked from behind the counter and smiled.

"Extra large?"

"Of course. We need to accommodate Usa-chan, after all!"

"Don't be so mean, Saku-chan!" The moon princess pouted.

Everyone just laughed.

* * *

Takuya had a meeting with his father at the bank and was just leaving when the daughter of one of the executives attached herself to him. She was one of his go-tos when he was bored out of his mind and needed to fill his night. That wasn't too often, mind you, now that his mind was pre-occupied with a certain woman. He remembered the conflict in her eyes as he held her hand in his. He saw Sakura's attraction for him but she was fighting it.

 _So stubborn._

He ignored the incessant chattering that came from his right. As attractive Aoi was, she was nothing to him. She was just mere place holder in his empty nights. That was how most women were to him these days. Adachi Sakura, though, was so different from the rest.

"Takuya?" Aoi broke into his thoughts. "Are you even listening?"

 _Fuck no._ "Sorry. Too much on my mind."

Aoi glared.

"Did you have _fun_ last night?"

He knew what she meant but he refused to dignify that with a response. Quite frankly, he was fucking pissed when he got to his destination. His men knew better than to interrupt his nights with a woman but last night couldn't been helped either. The poor fool that awaited execution had been a very good target for his anger and frustration.

It was before that he got into a waiting limo that he caught the woman of his fantasies leaving a cafe with her friends. All of them were quite attractive but they couldn't compare to her, not even the Moon Warrior, Sailor Moon.

"Answer me!" A shrill voice demanded.

Takuya frowned. He was getting fed up with Aoi. He had made it clear to her on day one that he only wanted one thing from her. She, on the other hand, wanted more from him. He pulled his arm from her. That actually registered for the woman backed off and backed up. She knew of his temper and wisely gave him his space.

 _About time._

He had been so lost in his thoughts that he almost missed the glare Sakura gave him as she walked by. His lips quirked as he met her eyes. She was jealous. Well, he would have to fix that, wouldn't he? Getting into the limo, he called out to his driver.

" _Yes, sir?"_

"What's Adachi Sakura's address?"

He gave the information out. No questions asked.


	7. Chapter 6

"Perfect."

Ikeda Takuya couldn't have picked a more appropriate piece. One could suppose that he was challenging her. A satisfied grin crossed his face as his gift was carefully wrapped. She wouldn't take too kindly to it but that was what he wanted. It would bring her to him, whether she liked it or not. Actions spoke louder than words, after all.

"Alright. Drop this off. I have to prepare."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Sakura was majorly pissed. She had encountered a lone youma in the park and took it on. As she went for the kill, she tried to reach for her sais and realized that she didn't have them. That son of a fucking bitch! She had briefly forgotten that he had confiscated them when she had her date. She loved those weapons! They were war spoils for god's sake! She took out the youma with her scythe instead. It was a clean decapitation but it still didn't make her feel any better.

"That motherfucker..." She muttered.

After dropping her transformation, the young woman stomped all the way back home and just about kicked a small box out of the way when she realized how well it was wrapped. She hurried inside, locked the door and sat down on the couch. There was no indication as to whom it was from. Gingerly, she pulled the silk ribbon off and opened a box. At first, she marveled at its beauty. It was made of crystal and it glittered under the moonlight. Then she frowned. It was a pawn from chess.

"You bastard." Sakura growled.

The conversation she had with Takuya came back to her. She was about to smash it into pieces when she saw a note.

 _Let's have another round, Come to the docks at 9:30 p.m._

"Of all the fucking nerve..."

She was going to ignore it but curiosity nagged at her. Why was he doing this? Why play games with her? What else did he get out of this besides twisted pleasure? Why her? Just why? Sakura sighed. No. She wasn't going to take him up on that. He wasn't for her. Standing up, she left everything on her coffee table in favor for a hot shower.

 _9:30 PM._

The young woman arrived at the docks at the appointed time and there he stood, waiting for her at a gangway to a yacht. The night air was balmy with the scent of the sea floating with it. She insisted to herself that it was mere curiosity and nothing more. It wasn't her attraction that drove her to meet him. She nearly froze when his hungry gray eyes stopped on her. Sakura felt her heart pound hard against her chest.

"Figured you'd come." Takuya said to her. "How'd you like my gift?"

Sakura's glare was met with a smirk. Cocky bastard. The man approached her with a slow confidence before taking her hand and kissing it like before. He appreciated the black cocktail dress that she selected. It was simple, yet elegant. It showed off plenty of her legs and cleavage without her coming across as slutty and it hugged her just right. Yet, in his mind, something lacked.

 _A necklace._ He thought.

Yes, a necklace. Perhaps she neglected to put one on because it would draw too much attention to her breasts. His smirk widened. Of course she would think of that. He would fix that, though. A mild blush rose to Sakura's face as she caught his gaze down at her chest.

"Interesting gift," she responded sarcastically. "Makes me think you're playing more than just an ordinary game."

Oh, but he was and she was playing it with him. You couldn't convince him otherwise that she wasn't.

"What shall we play for this time?" He wondered aloud.

"I want my sais back." The young woman demanded.

Takuya grinned. He had been planning to propose just that. She had beaten him in their last game so why not up the ante a little bit? He agreed to the terms and then led her up the gangway to his private yacht. He escorted her to the dining area where there was, none to Sakura's surprise, a chess board all set up and waiting on a table for two.

"I spent nine million on a date with you, only to get cut off." Takuya reminded her.

"You want a do-over, I expect."

He nodded. Sakura sighed but she acquiesced. She wanted her sais back and she wasn't going to leave until she got them. She took her place at the table and took the glass of champagne offered her. She was skeptical at first, thinking he could have slipped her something, but then realized that he had had the opportunity last time and she didn't feel anything. That didn't mean he couldn't try other underhanded things, though.

Takuya understood her skepticism. Sure, he played dirty but he wasn't a lowlife like most other men he personally knew could be. His standards were higher than most.

"Ladies' first."

"Thank you."

Sakura made her first move, moving a pawn at the far edge of the board two spaces forward. The game had begun.

* * *

The young woman tried not to squirm at the situation at hand. It was only mid-match and she was losing horribly. The remaining pieces that she had were defending her king and queen. Takuya had lost only a few pieces. He had a lot of his stronger pieces on the board, Only his pawns, two knights, and a bishop had been captured by his opponent.

 _How could I have been so stupid?_ She lamented silently.

"Give up," Takuya said with a smirk. "No matter what move you make, I'll put you either in check or checkmate."

As much as she hated to admit it, he was right. He had her in such a position that one false move could end the entire game. Her pride refused to let her surrender but common sense said otherwise. She could not go anywhere. Rather than knocking the king over, however, she decided that it was better to go down fighting. Sakura captured a bishop with her queen. In doing so, it left her king open and vulnerable. Takuya, not one to waste an opportunity, ended the game.

"Checkmate."

Sakura frowned. She had made so many critical errors that defeat was inevitable. She took a long swallow of her champagne. Now what was she going to do? The game lasted less than an hour. How pathetic was that?

 _Ugh. Way to lose a chess game, Sakura._

"How about a sparring match?"

The young woman looked at him questionably as he removed his trench coat and tossed it onto a nearby chair. A sparring match? Takuya gave her a very wicked grin as he peeled off his blouse. He hadn't forgotten how she had examined him the night of their date.

 _Heh. Should have done this a long time ago._

Sakura could not utter a sound before diverting her eyes elsewhere, blushing madly like a little school girl. First, a sparring match challenge and then this? What the hell was he trying to do? Kill her? Secondly, how in the hell was she going to fight in a cocktail dress? Apparently she had voiced this concern out loud because she was given an answer.

"You Sailor girls fight in skirts much shorter than your dress, Sakura."

He had her there.


	8. Chapter 7

The two stood on the docks, the night air blowing in the salt from the sea, each prepared to do battle. Takuya had a point. Fighting him in a cocktail dress was no different from fighting in a little mini-skirt and steel-toed, platform boots. She wasn't like Sailor Mars, who often battled in high-heels, but she had learned enough from the fiery scout to fight in such shoes.

 _You can do this. He's no different than any other man I've brawled with._

At least, that what she kept telling herself. She already embarrassed herself back on the yacht by losing a chess game and letting her hormones get the best of her. She would _not_ lose this fight. The young woman looked across the docks. Wiping that grin off of his face would make her feel a whole hell of a lot better!

Takuya just stood there on his end looking completely amused. Sakura's feathers were completely ruffled. For someone who was considered a disciplined fighter, she sure wasn't acting like one. He didn't have to be a mind reader to know how she was feeling. It was all over her face. He chuckled and that was enough to set her off, for she came at him full force and a high rate of speed.

 _Here we go._

The man stood his ground as she swung her fist at him. He caught it but the force behind it pushed him backwards quite a bit. She caught him in the jaw with another fist and delivered a knee to his gut, following with a kick to his face. He really pissed her off and, yet, he couldn't stop the grin crossing his face.

"Take this, you bastard!" Sakura screamed.

She charged Takuya again as he got back to his feet. This would be quite a night.

* * *

Sakura and Takuya were both battered and bruised but the young warrior refused to let up on him. She went as far as headbutting him and body slamming him. She had punched holes in nearby crates. He sighed. He really needed to end this whole thing. It was amusing but it was getting quite old. He had taken some hard hits and he wanted to appear presentable at a dinner party the next night. He grabbed her by the waist as she rushed him again and slammed her into another crate.

"Are you done?" Takuya growled.

"Hell, no." Sakura snapped.

He slammed his mouth against hers and whatever fight that she had suddenly left her. She was in no shape to continue fighting, anyway. Blood fell from her hairline and fell into her face. Takuya cleaned some of the blood from her lips with his thumb. He would clean her up before sending her home. He hadn't meant to get so rough with her but she had just come at him! Ah, well. He was bleeding, too, so they were both on even ground.

"Back on the yacht." He ordered.

"No."

"I said back on the yacht."

"Fuck no!"

Takuya threw her over his shoulder and just carried her back, her cries of protest falling on deaf ears. Boarding the yacht, he went down to his personal stateroom. There was only one other way he could get her to calm down. He strode inside and headed straight for the bathroom door. Sakura's protest became one of confusion. Where was he taking her? She tried to see over his shoulder but he held her tightly. It was only when she heard what sounded like a shower being turned on that she realized where she was. Did he mean...?

"You need to cool down."

He unceremoniously dropped the young woman to the floor, who simply glared at him. It was then he advised her that he could have just pushed her into the shower stall, regardless of what she was wearing. Then he just left her alone and walked on out of the bathroom...and locked it. What an asshole. Sakura sighed. Inspecting herself in the full-body mirror that hung on the door, she noticed that her dress somehow come out unscathed. She was still bleeding from her hairline but that could easily be fixed in no time. It came from knowing Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury, who were both healers.

Slipping out of her clothes, she slipped into the shower and very welcomed hot water hit her skin. She couldn't believe that she had initially thought that Takuya had meant to shower with her. She blushed. It was a good thing that he had her over his shoulder. What the hell was wrong with her? Why was she so weak when it came to his kisses? It figured that he would do something so underhanded to get the upper hand.

"Fucker..." She muttered.

Takuya locked the door so she couldn't leave without him giving her sais back. Well, that might not have been the sole reason for his doing that. Adachi Sakura simply drove him up the wall and seeing her in that little cocktail dress didn't help matters. He locked her in to keep himself out. He didn't think he could hold himself back if he stayed in there any longer. Fuck. He needed something else to distract himself.

At that precise moment, his phone lit up with a text message, which he picked up immediately. The number was blocked but he didn't need to know the number to figure out who sent it. To the untrained eye, it was simply a reminder of an upcoming dinner party that he was required to go to. However, Takuya didn't miss the hidden threat in the message. He narrowed his eyes. He didn't take kindly to being threatened.

 _Don't forget the dinner party tomorrow. It wouldn't be wise for you to miss it. And don't forget an escort._

Takuya glowered. The man's idea of an escort was completely different from his. The bastard always poached the women he usually took with him for dinners. If he had to be completely honest, though, he didn't give a shit half of the time but there were times that he did. Tomorrow night would be one of those nights Takuya did.

"Are you gonna let me out of here, or what?" Sakura's voice called out.

He unlocked the door and out came the Pretty Soldier of the Night. Whatever injuries that she had sustained in their spar were healed or she hid them well. He ignored the rant that came out of her and instead focused on what to do for tomorrow night. For one insane minute, the young man considered not taking her with him but only for a minute. His mind was made up.

"I need you to find a dress for tomorrow."

"Excuse me?"

"There's a formal dinner party I must attend. I'll give you a credit card if you need it."

"This includes me, how?" Sakura asked.

"I need a date and you're coming with me."

Takuya's tone booked no room for argument. She huffed. His driver would pick her up so she could go shop for a dress. He wanted her to shop, huh? Alright then. She would definitely make the most of that! Before she made her way to the docks, he stopped her again and presented her with a box.

"Wear them at all times."

With a tiny peck on her lips, he let her go to the waiting vehicle down on the dock. As soon as she slid into the limo, she opened the box and was surprised to see her sais.


	9. Chapter 8

"You're going out with Ikeda Takuya, again?" Rei asked incredulously.

"He didn't give me much of a choice," Sakura admitted. "He forced a credit card on me."

The Scout of the Night had invited the rest of her fellow scouts to her home to help her prepare for the night's events. She had chosen a very low, off-the-shoulder, floor-length gown in black. Much like her previous dresses, it hugged her in all the right spots and it had a slit long enough to reach for her sais but, unlike her other dresses, not long enough to show them. She couldn't afford to be reckless. She was going to a dinner party full of mobsters for heaven's sake! No wonder Takuya told her to wear her sais at all times. It was pretty clear that he didn't trust anyone. It wouldn't come as a surprise to her if he lived by the phrase: "keep your friends close but your enemies closer."

"You're crazy about him, aren't you?" Minako asked.

"Huh?"

Minako didn't buy her friend's act. She saw the bonds between the two glowing brighter. There was a great suspicion about Ikeda Takuya among her friends. They all have heard about the rumors about him being part of the criminal underworld and most of them were worried about them being true, Sailor Mars being the most worried out of the bunch. Sailor Moon, on the other hand was the least worried about her friend. Even though she hardly knew anything about the man, she, too, sensed a growing attachment on Sakura's part. Sailor Night was the strongest warrior among them and she was very capable of taking care of herself. It did not mean, however, that her friends' concerns were nothing. It just meant that one shouldn't judge without knowing all of the facts.

"Don't be so modest, Saku-chan. I'm the Scout of Love, remember?"

Sakura just sighed. Maybe she was crazy about the man...or maybe she was just plain crazy. Either way, there was no hiding from Sailor Venus. A gentle blush rose to her face as she remembered the few kisses he gave her and how weak she felt. His touch was so electrifying, too. This was all that Minako needed. It basically confirmed her own suspicions about her friend's feelings. She smiled.

"I don't think you should go." Rei said.

"Why?" Makoto asked.

"He's too dangerous to be around with."

Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars began to argue. Sakura was about to step in when the doorbell rang. She didn't have to look out the window. Takuya had specified a time when his driver would pick her up. It was now 6:00 PM. He told her to expect the doorbell to ring at exactly at that time and to be out the door.

"Talk to you later, guys. Takuya's very...strict about being on time. Mars..."

The Scout of Mars said nothing. She knew that nothing that she could say would make a difference but she shoved a protection charm into Sakura's hand as her own way to tell her to be safe. The Scout of the Night smiled. She slipped it into the cup of her dress, where her power stick hid, and winked as she pranced out the door.

"Be safe." Rei whispered.

Takuya waited in a dark corner of his client's home. He tried to avoid as much contact with most of the crowd, especially Aoi. He should have known that she would come with her father. The man was looking for a socially prestigious match and was hoping to set her up with him. The young man outright refused. Aoi was nothing to him. She just filled his then-empty nights. Since meeting Sakura, however, he didn't mind the empty nights.

"Sir?"

"Hm?"

"Adachi-san has arrived. Shall we send security?"

"No. I'll get her myself."

The young man emerged from his corner, walking briskly past his so-called admirers. He could careless about them. The majority of them either hated him or were simply trying to kiss ass to get into his good graces. The only person that he gave a shit about was the woman in the limo and he wasn't about to let his client's security team touch her. No one...absolutely NO ONE...touched what he considered his. Adachi Sakura was his. He didn't give a damn if she was on the other side of the law.

Many in the underworld hated the fact that he fraternized with a Sailor Scout. Even Takuya's own father criticized him for it. There were few that applauded him for messing around with one but, at the end of the day, he didn't care. He was a grown man. He called the shots. He even called out his enemies to do something about it. They didn't dare. They were smart not to go up against him.

"Sakura-chan."

The young woman shivered at how husky his voice became at the sight of her and the familiar electricity that flowed through her as he took her hand into his to help her out of the vehicle. She flushed as his eyes traveled down her figure and back up, briefly stopping at her chest. This time, she wore a simple necklace with a diamond pendant that rested snugly between her breasts. She couldn't keep her smirk back as she checked him out. He looked nice in a tux but she preferred his normal black clothes and gray trench coat.

Raising her hand to his lips, Takuya smirked right back before kissing it. Tonight would prove most interesting.

* * *

Aoi was not having a very good night and she had only been at this dinner party for not even half an hour. She brushed a strand of sandy-blonde hair out of her face and observed the object of her affection with the one person who he shouldn't have been with at all. That night at the auction should have just been one stupid date. That should have been it. No. Takuya just had to find that Sailor girl rather fascinating. He had even admitted prior to the event that he was just there for fun. Sailor Moon had been his original intention but then he saw Sailor Night. The dark-haired woman wondered what could have happened to divert Takuya's attention to said Sailor Scout? She didn't think she was that special.

"Hmph."

"You really need to get over Takuya, Aoi."

The woman turned to her twin brother and frowned. Get over Takuya? Who the hell did he think he was? She huffed before turning her attention back to the couple outside. She would never get over him.

"Go to hell, Yukio."

"You've been a bitch since he said no to that proposed merge our dad suggested to him. Grow up."

"Fuck off."

Yukio sighed and left his sister alone, but not before taking in the violet-haired beauty that stood outside.


	10. Chapter 9

Sakura could see the possessiveness in Takuya's eyes and a delectable shiver ran down her back as he wrapped his arm about her and brought her close. She didn't care that everyone was staring at her. She figured that it was common knowledge that he was fraternizing with someone on the other side of the law. As she walked with him, she caught the same woman she saw the other day glaring at her and she couldn't help the small smirk that crept up upon her face. The Scout of the Night wasn't the type of woman to share her man with anyone. Wait a minute...

 _Her man?_

She was baffled. When did she start referring to the mobster as her man? The young woman was so lost in her thoughts that she barely registered that Takuya had stopped. She looked up and noticed that an older version of her escort had been approaching them. He was very distinguished-looking and appeared to be in his late fifties or early sixties at the most. This was Ikeda Hajime, the president of one of the local banks and Takuya's father.

"Adachi-san."

His voice was surprisingly soft and pleasant but Sakura felt that might have been out of politeness...the one thing Takuya didn't get from his father. If anything, it had to be a facade. She saw a hint of his true character behind his gray eyes, cold and hard...and displeasure. Displeasure? She supposed it was because she was a Sailor Scout. It would be the only reason, actually, for his displeasure that she could think of. He probably thought that she would rat them all out. His son understood his father's displeasure.

"She won't rat us out." Takuya said in a low, confident voice.

He gazed at her. He saw nothing to suggest that she would do such a thing. Her expressive, violet eyes only showed a quiet affection for him.

"I need to talk my son in private." Hajime requested politely.

The politeness was for Sakura's benefit but Takuya knew an order when he heard it. His father had taught him to read between the lines growing up. It was a necessary art in their line of work. The younger man whispered to his young escort that he might be a bit. He discreetly tapped her thigh and silently reminded her that she had her sais and use them if the situation called for them. Sakura nodded and watched him walk away with his father. In the meantime, she would just mingle.

There were few among the diners that approached her and held brief conversations with her. It turned out most saw her at the charity auction and it made her wonder if the auction itself had been part of some fancy scheme run a mob group. It wouldn't be too much of a stretch but she dismissed the thought for the time being for the woman that had been glaring at her started to approach her. The Scout of the Night sighed. This was the last thing that she actually needed.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in." The newcomer said snidely.

"And you are...?"

"Call me Aoi."

Sakura narrowed her eyes slightly as she eyed the dark-haired woman before her. She felt her hackles rise and the proverbial claws coming out as Aoi began to explain who she was to Takuya. Fuck. She was fucking jealous! She didn't like the fact that Takuya could have slept with Aoi! Before she could react, her rival said in a low voice:

"You don't belong here. You're nothing but a plaything."

"Listen, bitch," Sakura hissed. "Just because you haven't gotten laid by him in awhile..."

"Sakura."

Takuya's stern voice broke through her anger. She turned to him and saw his equally stern gaze, before she saw one or two people gazing at her and Aoi. Her anger deflated for a moment before it flared up again.

The young man hadn't been gone as long as expected and was on his way out to meet with Sakura when he saw her and Aoi engaged in a heated argument. Shit. He hadn't intended for those two to meet up and now they were causing a scene. That was much worse. He didn't need the unnecessary attention.

 _Fucking hell, Aoi._

He knew that the woman was petty but even she should have known better than to draw attention to herself...unless that was her intention. He growled at the thought. Forget her father. He had to get rid of Aoi. He broke into the conversation and called Sakura to attention. The fire in her eyes disappeared for a moment before it returned. He turned to Aoi, who looked pretty smug for someone who was about to get her ass kicked. If this little engagement hadn't been in public, he would have let Sakura have at it!

"Aoi," A different voice called. "Grow the fuck up."

Sakura looked to the source of the voice and saw a tall, young man of about twenty-four and it was obvious that this was Aoi's twin brother. They both shared the same facial features and the same dark hair and eyes. He was quite handsome. He quietly admonished his sister for being rude and told her to make herself scarce for the rest of the night. Aoi huffed and nodded, but not before giving Sakura a smirk before she left.

"You shouldn't have engaged," Takuya said in a low voice. "Now you have invited trouble."

"Ah, it wasn't her fault, Ikeda-san," The newcomer said lightly. "Aoi is still sore over that dismissal you gave her back then."

The Sailor Scout quietly removed herself from the crowd and onto the balcony, not wanting to hear anymore of Aoi. It sickened her that Takuya had even touched that bitch! She needed to punch something, or even scream at something, but that would just even draw more attention to herself. She sighed as she took refuge in the moonless night. It wrapped around her like a blanket. It comforted it her.

"I must apologize for my sister. She's a petty sort of creature, isn't she?"

"Oh!" The young woman gasped.

She turned to Aoi's brother. He gave her a boyish smile and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Didn't mean to startle you, Adachi-san. I'm Aoi's brother, Yukio."

Sakura blushed. She didn't know why, seeing that she just met the man, but she was charmed by him. He made her feel so at ease. She briefly looked back into the ballroom and saw Aoi hanging off of Takuya. Her face became red with anger and humiliation. Yukio followed her gaze and scoffed at his sister's antics.

"My sister is spoiled and never listens. Everything revolves around her," he spoke, rolling his eyes. "She's daddy's princess."

Yukio and Sakura fell into easy conversation.

 _Where did she go?_

Takuya hadn't realized that Sakura had moved. Aoi had jumped him before he could even talk to his girl. He frowned at the uneasy feeling that grew inside him. He began to scan the crowd. It shouldn't have been too hard to spot her with her head of violet hair. At last, he spotted her on the balcony and he glowered when he saw her with Yukio. He had to resist the urge to beat him into the ground. Sakura was his and his alone. He wouldn't let the bastard steal his woman this time around. He strode on over to the balcony. Yukio noticed him first and gave him a very saucy smirk. A set of steel-gray eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Time to go, Sakura."

The young woman in question gave him a cool look but nodded. She smiled brightly at Yukio before thanking him for his company. It took Takuya a lot of will power not to beat the shit of his rival for moving in on his woman. He knew when he was being challenged.

 _Challenge accepted._


	11. Chapter 10

Sakura ignored Takuya for the entire ride to her house. She was so pissed off! He didn't do a damn thing about Aoi! He let her hang onto him at the party and didn't tell her to fuck off. Why didn't he stand up for her against that bitch? She bit her lip to keep herself from crying. Didn't she mean anything to him?

 _Oh, wait, I'm just a damn play thing._

She bit her lip so hard that she drew blood. It was her way of dealing with pain. She drowned out her emotional pain with physical pain. Her companion tried to wipe away the blood but she slapped his hand away. There was no way in hell that she would ever allow him to touch her or her body. He could burn for all she cared! In another life, she would have let him have his way with her. She had been less than celibate then. The Negaverse had created her to be bad and she lived up to it. However, this was now. This new, human body was chaste and she would keep it that way. The one man that she had hoped to give her innocence to had been gunned down on the day of her eighteenth birthday. The police suspected the Yakuza being behind it but were unable to make an arrest.

"Sakura..."

"Save it, asshole." She growled.

Takuya stopped and backed off. The limo wasn't the best place to deal with this. He silently cursed the twins. Damn them both to Hell! Sleeping with Aoi had been a mistake, hands down. Letting her humiliate his woman had been a bigger mistake. His biggest mistake, though, had been letting Yukio get so close to Sakura. Even now, he had charmed his way into her heart. He could not allow him to take her away from him! He clenched his fist tightly. He'd be damned before he'd let him try it. He would protect her at all costs. No one would take what was his and get away alive.

As soon as the limo stopped, Sakura didn't wait for the driver to open the door. She just got out of the vehicle and stomped her way to the door. Knowing Takuya would follow her, she hurried to her porch and unlocked her door. She wasn't quick enough, though. As she tried to slam the door, the mobster stuck his foot in to keep from being locked out. He wouldn't let her turn him away, not in favor for Yukio or any other man.

"Leave me alone!" She demanded, tearfully.

"I'll be damned if I did that." Takuya responded gruffly.

He pushed his way in and slammed the door behind him. He didn't give a shit if anyone heard the door slam. The violet-haired warrior began throwing things at him, the crystal pawn being an unfortunate projectile. She didn't want him near her. She hated him. She wished she hadn't been so unfortunate in encountering him those few short nights ago. Why did fate have to be so cruel? Why did she let her heart be toyed with so?

"I HATE YOU!"

Takuya stopped in his tracks. The pain in her eyes threw him off.

"You hate me, huh?"

Before the mobster could take another step forward, he felt a searing pain across his chest. Turning his attention back to his warrior princess, he saw that she had drawn her sais and got him with one. As she prepared to launch another attack, Takuya tripped her and then slammed her into the wall. He quickly disarmed her and threw the sais away from them.

"You motherfu-"

Sakura was silenced with a heart-stopping kiss. She had never been kissed so intensely, so...passionately. Not even the man she had hoped to be with had kissed her like that. A fire she had never felt inside her before had ignited. They were on the opposite sides of the law. It was so wrong, yet, it was so right. He was an unhealthy addiction and she needed more of him. She craved him. Her arms made their way around his neck and her fingers made their way to his hair and clutched a fistful of his dark locks.

"Aoi means nothing to me, Sakura-chan." Takuya ground out.

He grabbed a fistful of her silky locks, in return, and forced her head back to make her look at him straight in the eye. He explained that he had used Aoi for a distraction for the free time that came up from time to time. She had been a major mistake, he admitted. Her father and his father had proposed a merge of their organizations and that included Takuya marrying Aoi. He had shot that idea down immediately and that was why Hajime wasn't too pleased to see Sakura either even though she didn't come into the picture after the proposed merge. He made one thing very clear, however.

"Aoi will never, ever, compare to my woman."

 _My woman._

Sakura's anger completely disappeared when she heard those words and was quickly replaced with embarrassment. She hadn't realized that she had hauled herself up and wrapped her legs about his waist, with him holding her up. She flushed and tried to get herself down. Takuya smirked at her discomfort but refused to let her go. He liked having her wrapped about him. It felt perfect. He gave her a tight squeeze and a warning.

"Stay away from Yukio. He's not who he appears to be."

Takuya didn't trust Yukio at all and it wasn't just because he had stolen some of his women in the past, either. He didn't like the way he looked at his woman as they stood on the balcony. He placed another possessive kiss upon her lips and marched out the door without seeing her response. He didn't have to look. He just knew that she would do as he told her. Sakura, on the other hand, just sighed as the front door closed. She had one hell of a mess to clean up but a shower was in order. She shuffled her feet to the bathroom.


	12. Chapter 11

Inside the limousine, Takuya pulled out his cellphone and dialed. Yukio was always up to something but his instincts told him that there was something bigger going on that he wasn't aware of. His information broker, simply known as Akira, always had something for him. He was paid very well, even though he insisted he didn't need the cash. The two were friends and allies, after all, and Akira had other well-paying clients that helped pay his bills.

 _"I wondered when you would call me."_ Akira said, in greeting.

"Is there anything new I need to know about Yukio?" Takuya asked.

 _"Cutting to the chase, like always."_

Akira told his closest friend of a rumor that Yukio's family wanted to overthrow Takuya's family as head of the criminal underworld and actually take over the city. How would they take over the city, though? The answer was simple.

 _"It would start by taking out the Sailor Scouts by any means necessary."_

Takuya froze. They were the first line of defense in protecting the city and Yukio fucking knew that he was dating a Scout.

"Shit."

* * *

"There! That's done."

Sakura breathed a heavy sigh of relief. She cleaned up all of the glass and other debris that she had thrown at her boyfriend. It took her most of the morning . After last night, she hadn't felt like cleaning up. She had been emotionally drained, even though she and Takuya had made up. Tenderly, she put her fingers upon her swollen lips as she thought about that kiss. There had been nothing sweet about it and she liked it. Her last boyfriend had been sweet and gentle. Takuya had been anything but gentle. It was probably the warrior in her that enjoyed the rough handling.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Startled, the young woman looked out the peep-hole but she saw no one. Cautiously, she opened the door and at her feet was a box wrapped carefully in gold and tied with a silver ribbon. She checked for a name but there was none. Maybe it was from Takuya. Knowing him, he probably left one of his enigmatic notes with the gift. Sakura smiled as she closed the door behind her. Maybe it was another crystal chess piece to replace the one she broke. Sitting down, she carefully untied the ribbon and opened the box.

"Huh?"

A delicate cherry blossom hair clip lay upon white cotton. It was simply beautiful. Sakura checked for a note but there was none to be found. That was odd, but, then again, Takuya was a man of few words. She quickly found a mirror and slipped on the hair clip. She liked how the pink popped against her violet hair. Perhaps she would wear it to the meeting she had with the scouts today.

As Sakura left her home, a limousine sat across the street. The left passenger side window rolled down enough to reveal a set of dark eyes watching her. Pleasure filled the owner of those eyes as she wore his gift. It suited her perfectly. A flower for a flower. What better way to eliminate the strongest Sailor Scout than to charm her? Killing her was the last thing he wanted to do but if it came down to it, then he would do it. For now, he would enjoy having a go at Ikeda Takuya's latest fancy.

* * *

"Wow, Sakura!" Makoto exclaimed. "Where did you get the hair clip?"

"It came to my door today." She replied. "No note or anything this time."

Sakura looked at Rei but she said nothing. She knew that she was worried about her and rightfully so. She held up the protection charm that she had been given and gave her a playful wink. What the violet-haired warrior didn't know was that her friend had a vision. It had hit her hard and fast that it nearly knocked her on her butt. Rei had seen Takuya's death trying to protect her fellow Sailor Scout. The devastation on her friend's face...well, it left no doubt in her mind that Sakura was in love with him.

"I bet it's from Takuya." Minako sang.

"Alright. Let's get to the meeting." Rei ordered.

The meeting was about the local police needing some extra help with suspected gang activity. The Chief of Police had a very big ambition: to bring down the biggest crime families in the underworld. Sakura froze as both Takuya and Yukio came up. She wasn't as surprised as far as her own boyfriend was concerned but Yukio? He didn't come across as a tough-as-nails gangster when she talked to him. As she listened, it turned out Yukio's own father was an executive at the bank she saw Takuya walking out of that one day with Aoi.

"So the rumors are true?" Usagi asked.

Her cerulean eyes turned onto her strongest warrior in sympathy as she heard the confirmation. She could see the conflict in her eyes. Usagi knew what it was like to be in her shoes. She knew what it was like to love someone she wasn't supposed to. She sighed as she thought of her own beloved Earth Prince, who was currently away in America for his studies. The blonde moon warrior scooted over to Sakura and patted her hand. Minako sat on the other side of her.

"Just where do we come in?"

Everyone looked up at Sakura. Her face was unusually grim. Rei sighed. This wasn't the easiest thing to say considering she didn't want Sailor Night anywhere near Takuya or Yukio. Judging from her friend's earlier reaction, it was clear that she had come into contact with the latter as well. She silently cursed the police force for putting her friend in even more danger than she already was in.

"Considering you've had contact with him, they are wanting you to get close to him."

Sakura felt her lips quirk up in a smirk. They had no idea just how close she really was to Ikeda Takuya. She took a deep breath and released it slowly.

"What do they want?" She asked.

"Anything that could help them bring both crime families down, even if it means using Takuya."

Rei felt disgusting after she said that but that was what the Chief of Police said to her. The look on Sakura's face just made her feel worse. To ask her to betray a man she loved was like asking her to kill an innocent. As for Sakura, her mind was reeling. Use Takuya? No. She couldn't do it. She couldn't do that to him. She could careless about Yukio but...

"You love him, don't you, Saku-chan?" Usagi inquired gently.

The Scout of the Night sobbed.


	13. Chapter 12

Sakura didn't know what to do. She stayed for a sleepover with the girls at the shrine Rei and her grandfather ran at their insistence. However, sleep evaded her and so she went out onto the grounds in her pajamas. She sighed in relief as she took in the beautiful night. The asphalt was cool beneath her feet and the wind was warm and sweet. She raised her face up as it touched her face like a lover would. If only things were this peaceful. If only things were so simple. Why couldn't life be that way?

The young woman walked about the grounds for a bit before she sensed a dark presence. She pulled out her power stick as she tried to detect it and came across a surprising, if not familiar, figure hiding in a dark corner. A small smile crossed her face as she ran towards him. He really did come like a shadow in the night. She loved it.

"Takuya," she called in a low voice. "What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"Friends in high places." He replied.

Sakura smashed her lips against Takuya's. He crushed her tiny frame against him as he returned her kiss. She knew she couldn't betray him. No. He needed to know what was happening on her side of the law. She loved him and she would until the day she died. Pulling back, the young woman rested her head upon his broad chest and listened to his heart beat. She breathed deeply as she took in his scent.

"Takuya, you need to know what the police are up to."

"I know about it." he responded. "Fucking bastards."

"Did you know that they want to use me to get to you?"

His gray eyes darkened in anger. Akira had not only warned him that Yukio's family wanted to overthrow him but that the police were going to try and take him and Yukio down by whatever means necessary. Apparently, the police assumed that they could use his woman as the means to get to him simply because of a date they had. He glowered. He had to stop himself from simply picking her up then and there and taking her back to his place. Just seeing her in her in a tank-top and tiny shorts just about made him lose control of himself.

"You're mine, got it?" He growled into Sakura's ear.

The man shoved a tiny box into her hands before giving her another kiss and giving her butt a tiny squeeze. Blending in with the darkness, he quickly disappeared without another word. Sakura chuckled before she opened her box. In it was not only another crystal pawn but there was a crystal knight and a note.

 _Be careful._ It said.

It was only after she opened her box that she remembered the cherry blossom hair piece that she had gotten earlier that day. Damn it. She'd have to ask him the next time she saw him. Sakura turned around and there was Usagi in a fluffy, pink robe. The dark scout blushed. Just how much did the Moon Princess see, anyway?

"Usa-chan?"

The bubbly blonde smiled brightly as she approached Sakura. Yes. This situation between Sakura and her man was almost reminiscent of her own situation. They both fell in love with men they shouldn't have.

"Was that Takuya?"

"Yes."

The two Sailor Scouts stood beneath the starlit skies. They were the light and the dark. Polar opposites that worked hand in hand. Sakura sighed and opened her mouth to explain what had transpired between her and Takuya when Usagi stopped her and shook her head. She kissed her friend's forehead, making the insignia for 'night' appear in a soft glow, and said that she understood what she felt. She had seen the love and worry in Sakura's eyes when she heard that the police wanted to take him down.

"I love him, Usa," Sakura blurted out. "I can't help it."

Tears began to fall down her face. She would do anything to keep him safe, just like when she told him of what the police had planned to do. Usagi hugged her. This was the most vulnerable she had seen Sailor Night. Sailor Night was a very fierce warrior who was willing to fight to the death for anyone. Behind that ferocity, however, was a woman who felt deeply and passionately for the ones she cared about it.

"Oh, Sakura..."

"I'm so sorry..."

After a few moments passed, Sakura pulled herself together. She had never fell apart like that before, especially in front of Sailor Moon. She always felt she had to be strong for her and that tears were a sign of weakness. Usagi, bless her heart, didn't see it that way. The two young women stood up and talked a little while longer, enjoying the moonlight. Sakura showed off her crystal gifts and let them sparkle. It was only then that she understood the significance of the knight.

 _He's my knight in shining armor._ She thought.

"Let's go back to bed, Saku-chan." Usagi finally said.

The two returned to the shrine but not before the violet-haired woman quickly looked back into the dark. Though she couldn't see, she could feel Takuya's presence. She smiled. He was watching over her.

The next morning came quickly. Sakura slept a little longer than normal but the girls had let it pass. Usagi, on the other hand, was convinced to wake up early. She was convinced into waking up early after someone threatened to eat all the pancakes. That snapped her out of a deep sleep but she pouted later after finding out that it was just to wake her up. No one ate the pancakes!

The girls had wanted to talk about Sakura and Takuya but their fellow scout had soon woken up. She smiled and bade them a good morning, though she had a sinking suspicion that they were talking behind her back. If there was one thing that she hated, it was being talked about when she wasn't there. She knew that she had Usagi and Minako's support in her relationship with Takuya. The other three, however, were on the fence about it. Rei didn't make it any secret that she didn't like Takuya and within good reason. She didn't know for sure about Ami and Makoto. Though Makoto would tease Sakura, Sakura could sense her doubt as well.

 _At least I'm not completely alone._ She thought.

Putting the cherry blossom hair pin on, Sakura decided that she would make her way home. The long walk back would give her plenty of time to think. As she walked down the stairs from the shrine, she noticed a black limousine sitting on the other side of the street. She knew it wasn't Takuya. He had visited her last night. She shrugged and left on her way. -

* * *

Yukio rolled down the window in his limousine. He had been planning to leave her another gift the night before on the property but someone else had beaten him there. Ah, well. He left it back at her porch, where she would easily see it. This time, he had left her a cherry blossom pendant. It would go nicely with her hair piece that he had seen her wearing. He let his dark eyes rest upon her figure. Ikeda Takuya didn't go wrong at all with this particular woman. He would have to pay a call on her soon when the time was right.


	14. Chapter 13

Sakura felt a shiver down her back and turned around to scan the crowd of people as they walked. There was no one out of the ordinary so why did she feel like she was being stalked? Out of precaution, she made a sharp turn into an alley. She knew these dark alleyways like the back of her hand. It came with being a Sailor Scout. Although it would take her longer to get home, she knew that she would be safer this way. It would throw her stalker off...at least, that's what she hoped it would do. She might have been a super heroine but she was also still human. She had her own safety to consider as well as selfish as it sounded. She didn't want anyone to show up to her house unannounced! Takuya was the one exception to the rule but still.

The young woman slipped into the shadows and enjoyed its sweet embrace as she ran. Fear began to dissipate as she ran further. She thrived in the shadows. Its power flowed through her veins and sang to her. It made her strong. Then it made her think about Takuya. He thrived among the shadows, too. His aura just about matched hers and it called to her. She couldn't deny it. She was attracted to him on all different levels...physically, emotionally, and spiritually. Hell, she admitted that she even loved the man. She betrayed the police for him!

 _You've got it bad for him, Sakura._

Finally emerging from the darkness, she sighed in relief but not before checking her surroundings. There was no sign of a limousine. There were no people that stood out to her. The young warrior stepped out into the light and made her way home, to which she was was greeted with another gift. She eagerly picked it up and pranced inside. Funny how she went from perplexed to pleased about finding gifts from a mobster. Quickly, she sat down and opened her box, to reveal a simple, cherry blossom pendant.

"The fuck did you get that?" Takuya's gruff voice demanded.

"What the bloody hell?" Sakura screamed in fright.

She hadn't expected him to actually get into her house! It shouldn't have surprised her, though. The man was savvy. Well, of course he would be. He was a mob boss, after all. It was expected of him. She calmed down almost immediately. His presence was becoming a balm for her soul. She reached to turn on a nearby lamp when his hand stopped hers. Takuya repeated his question and it suddenly confused her.

"What do you mean by that? Didn't you send these to me?"

"Fuck no, I didn't." He responded angrily.

"Why the fuck are you mad?"

Takuya didn't reply. He took the pendant and her hair pin. Rather than throwing them away, he slipped them into the pocket of his trench coat and began to interrogate her like a police officer. Sakura didn't appreciate it but he didn't give a crap. He needed to know who was sending her gifts. Her fucking life was at stake!

"I don't bloody know who sent them, okay?"

It was only then that she put two and two together. Her violet eyes softened as she realized that Takuya wasn't angry at her. She snuggled into his chest and listened to the wild beating of his heart. He was worried about her. He was angry at the fact that someone was taking aim at his woman. The mobster held her close and held her tight. Even though Sakura wasn't the type of woman to be submissive and weak, she was still his responsibility and his possessive streak wouldn't let him leave her be.

"Stay with me."

Takuya looked down and listened to Sakura's soft and inviting voice repeat her request. By the gods, he had hoped, prayed even, for her to say that. He couldn't oblige her, at least, not right at this very minute. He had work to get done. Tonight, though, he would come to her and let her slender arms hold him. He wanted to feel her and that warrior body she possessed. She looked up at him with her expressive eyes and it upset him more that he couldn't be with her at that moment. He silently cursed the bastard behind the gifts. He wouldn't let them have Sakura. He'd be damned before he allowed that to happen. She was fucking his!

"I can't now," he finally said. "But I'll be yours tonight."

Sakura dug her fingers into his shirt. She wanted him...no, she needed him badly. As if he sensed her desire, Takuya claimed her lips so heatedly that he left them swollen and bruised. He pulled back immediately so he wouldn't be tempted to just take her there and then. Adachi Sakura was a siren. He slipped out of her back door and disappeared.

* * *

Takuya hurried into a back street, where his limousine waited, and entered the vehicle. As soon as the door was closed and locked, he pulled out the trinkets his woman had received and took pictures of them with his phone. He sent them to his information broker with a message:

 _Find out who bought these._

He had a feeling that he knew who it was and if he was correct, it meant that Sakura had become a major target in a crime war.

* * *

"I knew it."

The young mob boss looked at his phone and Yukio's name came up. He violently punched a nearby wall, putting a large hole into it. He should have known by the way he looked at Sakura that night. That fucker was going to pay miserably! He might have let him get away with it a few times in the past but no more. Enough was enough. Takuya growled. The rumors about Yukio starting a war with him were gaining speed. Many mob families in the underworld were taking sides and were hankering to capture his warrior princess.

"I told you she was bad news, Takuya."

"Father..."

He didn't fucking need this. He made the choice to pursue a Sailor Scout. He knew the risks and Yukio had always hated Takuya (and vice versa). The war between the two would have started even without Sakura being involved. No. She didn't deserve to be blamed for this.

"Marrying Aoi for the sake of our business would have been better."

"That's what you think," Takuya sneered. "But you forget that I'm the one running things, now."

The young man marched out of his office and went to the underground garage that hid beneath his home. There was a huge selection of vehicles to choose from but he chose his favorite motorcycle. He took his bike out for a ride when he needed to be alone or clear his thoughts. In this case, there was a certain woman who needed his attention.

* * *

At the Shinto shrine, Sailor Mars sat before the great fire in meditation. She had felt something in the air that did not bode well and took to the great fire for answers. All of her visions came in rapid succession. A war was going to happen and Sailor Night was the center of it all.

 _Oh no._


	15. Chapter 14

Sakura lay in bed that night, with the bright moon falling upon her bed and casting shadows in her room, her mind restless. Like her fellow Sailor Scout, she felt something ominous stir in the air. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but she felt it had something to do with Takuya's concern about the gifts she had been given and, more specifically, who had given them to her. She sighed. Sleep wasn't coming to her but she was glad it wasn't.

 _He's close._

She could feel Takuya's presence in the dark. It wasn't difficult to trace an aura as black as his. Seeking him out without actually seeking him was a perk she enjoyed as both as a civilian and a Sailor Scout. She had been 'born' with that ability. It was the one thing from the Negaverse she could appreciate. Outside of her home, she could hear the roar of a motorcycle come to stop. The young woman sat up and waited for the door to her bedroom to open. Her patience would soon be rewarded.

"Sakura-chan."

Her heart pounded and a fire burned in her belly as his deep voice filled her room. She had never felt such need for a man before. Her last boyfriend had never incited such feelings inside her. Her breathing became short and her face became flushed. Screw the police. Screw the world. She didn't give a damn about anything at the moment. She only cared about the man that now stood shirtless in her room.

No words were needed as the young woman took Takuya into her arms...

* * *

Takuya watched Sakura sleep peacefully, her head tucked neatly under his and her hand upon his bare chest. He had her completely wrong. She was no princess. She was a goddess...a warrior-fucking-goddess. A smirk crossed his face. Who knew that she could be so wild? He breathed a heavy sigh as he sank into the pillows. He hadn't felt so contented in such a long time...not since his mother died. She had died when he was a teenager and things for him had taken a dark turn after that. When he was eighteen, his mother's grave had been vandalized by a bunch of thugs. At the time, he hadn't been introduced to his father's world but he would soon be inducted into it.

The teenager had been extremely furious. He tracked down the vandals and murdered them in cold blood, something his mother would have hated. His mother had been an angel on earth. She had been the sweetest and kindest person to have ever lived. She was so pure. She had taught her son all about humanity. All of that died when she died.

His father had later found him standing over the bodies with such an enraged expression on his face. It was a far cry from the happy and cheerful little boy he had been. The same could be said about the Ikeda patriarch. Whatever little humanity that he had in him had died along with his wife.

It was that very day that Ikeda Hajime took his only son under his wing. He would use his son's rage and his brilliant mind to shape him into the man he was today. He would use him to continue his legacy and his empire in the criminal underworld. Takuya learned the way of the Yakuza. He learned how to fight. He learned how to use various weapons. He was taught finances. He learned the entire business in a few short years and took over the family business at the age of twenty-five.

Takuya looked at his sleeping goddess and took in her sweet, cherry blossom, scent. She truly was a siren. She looked innocent but she fought like a hellcat. He knew that she would destroy anything and anyone that would stand in her way. Then he briefly wonder how far she would go for him. She, a woman of justice, already betrayed the police for him, whether they knew it or not, and they were here together in the same bed. This was the same woman he had stomped on and threatened back in that ally! She didn't want to go on their date when they met again at that charity auction. He grinned to himself.

 _Huh. Here we are, now._ He thought.

The young man felt sex-induced sleep hit him as his eyelids grew heavy. This was the best night he had ever had in his twenty-six years of existence. He didn't give a damn what they said about him fraternizing with a Sailor Scout. There were many in his world that would literally kill to be in his shoes and have the tight body of a warrior goddess in their bed. He frowned at the thought before he finally succumbed to sleep.

* * *

Sakura had woken up to Takuya leaving as the moon started to set. She understood that he couldn't be seen leaving her home, lest he drew more unwanted attention to her. Darkness was as much as his home as much as it was hers. He had told her that his world was getting restless and getting antsy for bloodshed. He said no more and she understood that. It would explain the ominous feeling that she felt. The violet-haired warrior suspected that she was central to what was happening in the underworld. She stood up and let the bed sheets fall from her body, not caring if she was not dressed. The question burned upon her lips.

"I need to know..." she said. "Am I the reason for the unrest?"

Takuya stared at her with hard gray eyes before telling her the truth. The truth, no matter how brutal, was always the easiest. Besides, Sakura was a warrior. She should be able to handle such things.

"Yes."

She gazed levelly back at him. Her eyes were bright and her skin seemingly gave off an unearthly glow beneath the remaining moonlight and her hair almost seemed silver. Calling her a warrior goddess wasn't too much of a stretch. She took a deep breath and released it. It wasn't the first time that she or any of her friends were central to some sort of uprising. Like all the other times before, she would brave the storm. This time, though, she would have Takuya right beside her. She moved towards him and placed a kiss upon his lips, pressing her bare body against him. Warm hands stopped at her hips and gently squeezed into her sensitive flesh.

"Don't tempt me, Sakura-chan," Takuya whispered into her ear. "Otherwise I might never leave."

He smirked before leaving her behind in the night.


End file.
